Voz
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: Serie de Drabbles. Cada uno con la intención de hacer recapacitar a quienes no aprecian el trabajo ajeno. [Este fic participa en la campaña: No más críticas, porque los escritores también tenemos voz, del foro "Bajo las ramas del Goshinboku"]
1. Ilusión

**Voz**

**Summary:** Serie de Drabbles. Cada uno con la intención de hacer recapacitar a quienes no aprecian el trabajo ajeno. [Este fic participa en la campaña: No más críticas, porque los escritores también tenemos voz, del foro "Bajo las ramas del Goshinboku"]

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Género:** Angst/Comfort y un poco de Romance. ;)

**Drabble 1: Ilusión**

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Su vida ya no tenía ningún sentido. Tendría que irse, internarse en el bosque, que nadie le volviera a ver la cara jamás. Debería considerar el suicidarse, después de todo, solo era un niño que no tenía esperanzas en la vida. Solo un engendro, como solían llamarle.

_— ¡Vete de aquí demonio!_

_—Seguro su madre fue obligada._

_—Es una criatura del mal._

_—No merece que alguien le toque._

_—Es una bestia, ¡matará a nuestros hijos!_

_—Solo miradlo, es una cría del demonio mismo._

_—Solo es un sucio híbrido._

_—Jamás tendrá el toque de una mujer._

_—Hay que echarlo de aquí._

_—Podría contaminarnos si lo tocamos._

_—No merece ser hijo de Izayoi-sama._

_Podía escuchar a los aldeanos decir todo eso, tirándole piedras, espantándolo hacia el bosque, desterrándolo de una aldea donde no tenía un derecho a estar._

"No merece ser hijo de Izayoi-sama".

Su madre… ¡¿Por qué tenía que morir?!

Todo era cierto. Él no merecía que alguien lo viera siquiera. Solo era un engendro. Su madre no merecía un hijo como él.

Lágrimas gruesas bajaban como cascadas por sus mejillas. Sollozos se le escapaban mientras huía y se internaba en el bosque. Se tropezaba de vez en cuando. Raspones y gotas de sangre recorrían su cuerpo, que estaba lleno de moretones por las piedras que los aldeanos le habían aventado.

No podía ni siquiera tener la ilusión de felicidad. No merecía estar vivo, la única razón para hacerlo había muerto esa tarde.

_—Mamá…—sollozó._

_No podía hacer otra cosa. Huir. Era algo de cobardes, lo sabía, pero él era tan solo un niño, ahora solo, que no tenía a donde ir ni con quien._

Viviría, de eso estaba seguro. A como diera lugar, el sobreviviría. Por su madre. Sabía que si moría no podría perdonarse el haber hacho que su madre sacrificara tanto por nada.

Tendría que lograr lo que quería por la fuerza. No tenia de otras. No abriría su corazón a nadie.

Lucharía por mantenerse en pie. Lucharía para mantenerse vivo.

"InuYasha…"

Lucharía por la ilusión de felicidad.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Pues he aquí el primer Drabble. Este es del tema "La crítica destructiva hacia una persona". La verdad, a veces a uno le dicen tanto las cosas, que termina uno creyéndolas. Desgraciadamente.

¡Un beso! :*

Tsuki-chan Scout


	2. Tal y como eres

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Drabble 2: Tal y como eres**

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_—Muchas gracias, Hôshi-sama, por favor, acepten quedarse en nuestros aposentos por haber salvado la aldea. —decía amablemente el terrateniente de la aldea a la que habían llegado._

_—Le agradecemos mucho, señor. —dijo Kagome._

_—Adelante, todos. —comenzaron a pasar uno por uno. Al turno de InuYasha, el hombre se interpuso. —No dejaré que un ser sucio y despreciable toque mi hogar._

_Pudo oír a la gente husmear y comentar cosas sobre él._

_—Es un hanyô._

_— ¿Crees que su madre haya sido obligada?_

_— ¡Seguro!_

_—Es una escoria._

_Esos eran los murmullos de la gente._

_—Disculpes, ¿ocurre algo? —dijo Kagome saliendo del lugar._

_—No dejaré entrar al hanyô. —dijo firmemente. La miko frunció el ceño._

_—InuYasha fue quien derrotó al monstruo. —dijo ella aclarando las verdades._

_—Si usted desea pasar la noche aquí afuera con un ser repugnante allá usted, nosotros estaremos adentro. —fue la última palabra del hombre antes de entrar al palacio._

_La miko gruñó molesta y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse con InuYasha, pero el hanyô ya no estaba ahí._

_Lo distinguió en un árbol un poco camuflado de la gente._

_—InuYasha. —le llamó Kagome con suavidad._

_—Deberías ir adentro, pronto anochecerá. —dijo cortante._

_—No, me quedaré contigo._

_—No seas idiota, Kagome. Te enfermarás. Es mejor que estés con los demás._

_—Osuwari._

_Y obviamente el hanyô cayó del árbol hacia el suelo._

_—Mierda. —masculló._

_La miko se sentó a su lado y él la fulminó con la mirada. Ella solo le sonrió. Él se sentó también evitando su mirada._

_Lo que había pasado le había traído viejos y tristes recuerdos. Siempre la gente lo criticaba, y con toda razón, solo era un engendro._

_—InuYasha. —le llamó Kagome con voz dulce. —No estés triste._

_— ¡Keh! ¿Quién dijo que lo estaba?_

_—Te conozco. —dijo con una sonrisa y se apoyó en su hombro. —Son personas ciegas que juzgan sin conocer. No creas todo lo que te digan. Nosotros te queremos tal y como eres. —dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa. El se sonrojó. —Yo también te quiero tal y como eres, lo sabes._

_—Kagome…—susurró él acercándose un poco más a ella._

_Sus labios se juntaron en un casto beso, cargado de sentimientos._

_—Gracias, Kagome…—fue lo último que dijo el hanyô, al separarse de sus labios._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Pues he aquí el segundo Drabble. Este es del tema "La depresión de una persona, al ser criticada de manera injusta". Es bueno saber que siempre tenemos a alguien con quien contar, eso salva nuestro espíritu.

¡Otro beso! :*

Tsuki-chan Scout


	3. Soledad

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Drabble 3: Soledad**

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Tristeza.

Eso era lo único que podía sentir.

Soledad.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Celos.

Lo que no podía controlar.

Desesperanza.

Era lo que no podía evitar.

Ilusión.

Lo que la atormentaba.

Pasión.

Lo que él despertaba.

Odio.

Hacia aquella que le quitó lo que ella más quería.

Aceptación.

Saber que nada podía cambiar.

Depresión.

La combinación de todo lo anterior.

Amor.

Lo que hacía latir su corazón.

InuYasha.

Aquel por el que daría su vida todas las veces que fuera necesario. El hombre al que amaba. El hombre que no le correspondía.

Kikyô.

Odiaba no ser como ella. Odiaba ser comparada con ella. Odiaba sentirse inferior. Odiaba el hecho de ser la que se interponía con su amor.

Amargura.

Lo que poco a poco iba yaciendo en su alma.

Alegría.

Lo difícil que era fingirla cada día.

Dolor.

Aquello con lo que su pecho cargaba.

Heridas.

Las que llenaban su cuerpo con cicatrices invisibles.

_— _¿Por qué?

Porque nunca podrás romper el lazo que hay entre ella y él.

_— _¿Por qué a mí?

Porque a pesar del sufrimiento, ese es tu destino.

_— _¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo?

Porque lo amas.

_— _¿Por qué no puedo tenerlo?

Porque él ama a otra.

_— _¿Por qué no puedo desahogarme?

Sientes la necesidad de no abrumar a otros con tus problemas o angustias.

_— _¿Angustias?

Es lo que causa tu dolor.

_— _¿Pesar?

Lo que sientes por ti misma.

_— _¿Lástima?

Lo que sientes por ellos.

_— _¿Podré olvidar?

Nunca.

_— _¿Podré reponerme?

Jamás.

_— _¿Podré seguir adelante?

Eso lo decides tú.

_— _¿Podré dejar de amarlo?

Sabes la respuesta.

_— _¿Podré dejarlo ir?

No tienes opción.

_— _¿Podré ocultar mis lágrimas?

Tú tienes el control.

_—_No, eso es mentira.

¿Lo amas?

_—Más que a mi vida._

_¿Te ama?_

_—Yo…_

_Amor._

_— ¿Amor?_

_Eso desea tu corazón._

_—Es cierto, pero…_

_Déjalo libre._

_—No puedo._

_Si puedes._

_—No quiero._

_Lo sé._

_—Lo amo._

_Él no._

_— ¿Kagome? —la voz del hanyô la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. — ¿Por qué lloras?_

_—Yo… No es nada._

_—Mientes. —se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado._

_—Lo siento._

_— ¿Por qué?_

_—Por retenerte aquí y no dejar que seas libre para estar con ella._

_—Tú no me retienes. Yo estoy aquí porque quiero estar contigo._

_La chica sonrió con tristeza y se apoyó en su hombro._

_—Gracias._

_La atrajo a sí, dándole esa sensación de protección que solo él podía darle._

_¿Protección?_

Siempre a su lado.

¿Seguirlo amando?

La única alternativa.

¿Quedarme a su lado?

Siempre.

¿Dejarlo?

Nunca.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Pues he aquí el tercer Drabble. Este es del tema "La decadencia de una persona al no encontrar una forma de desahogarse".

¡Un beso más! :*

Tsuki-chan Scout


	4. Te quiero

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Drabble 4: Te quiero**

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Oscuridad.

Eso es lo único que veía. La luz parecía haberse extinguido. No podía ver nada. Parecía que en realidad no había nada.

Caminó un poco. Lo sentía. Sentía el aroma de Kagome. ¿Por qué no lo llamaba?

_—InuYasha._

_Distinguió la figura de la chica entre la oscuridad._

_— ¡Kagome! ¿Estás bien? ¿Sabes dónde estamos?_

_Trató de acercarse, pero la mirada de la sacerdotisa lo detuvo en seco._

_Asco, repulsión._

_—No te atrevas a acercarte.__—dijo ella firme y cortante._

_— ¿Kagome?_

_—No se te ocurra dar otro paso, hanyô asqueroso._

_Eso fue como una daga en el corazón._

_¿Kagome lo estaba rechazando? ¿Ella? ¿La que juró quedarse con él y no le importaba como fuera?_

_— ¿Qué? ¿Estás sorprendido? No puedo creer que en serio creyeras que yo podría quererte. No te soporto. ¿Por qué querría estar con alguien como tú? Solo eres un hanyô asqueroso._

_—Kagome… ¿Todo lo que dijiste fue mentira? ¿Cuándo dijiste que permanecerías a mi lado? ¿Cuándo dijiste que me querías como era?_

_—Veo que no puedes digerir el hecho de que te esté rechazando, InuYasha. Dime, ¿duele?_

_—Maldita sea.__—masculló. Dolía. Era cierto. ¿Kagome no lo quería? ¿Ella mintió?__—No… ¡No! ¡No puede ser cierto, Kagome! ¡No!_

_—Acéptalo. Ese siempre fue tu destino, un sucio ser como tú no puede ser aceptado en este mundo. Tu destino es estar solo. Vivir solo y morir solo. ¿En serio crees que alguien podría quererte?_

_—Kagome…_

_—No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, hanyô asqueroso.__—se dio la vuelta y pronto su silueta desapareció._

_— ¿Kagome?_

_Nadie respondió._

_—Maldita sea, no… ¡No!_

_— ¡NOOOOO!_

_Nada._

_—No… Kagome, no… por favor…—una solitaria lágrima bajó por su mejilla._

_—InuYasha…_

_Ilusiones. Nada más._

_—InuYasha._

_Ahora fue más fuerte._

_— ¡InuYasha!_

_Se levantó de golpe agitado y sudoroso._

_— ¿Estás bien? Tuviste una pesadilla._

_—Una… ¿pesadilla?_

_La miko le asintió._

_Una oleada de alivio lo recorrió y atrajo a Kagome hacia si abrazándola fuertemente._

_—Maldición, Kagome…—dijo en un gruñido de dolor._

_Su esposa le acarició su espalda desnuda con cariño._

_—Fue un sueño, InuYasha. Nada fue real._

_—Pero yo…_

_Kagome depositó un beso en sus labios y le sonrió, haciéndole señas para que volviera a acostarse con ella. Él lo hizo y la atrajo hacia si de manera necesitada, acariciando la espalda desnuda de su esposa._

_Pensar que ese sueño pasó por su mente justo después de quedarse dormido luego de hacer el amor con su esposa._

_—InuYasha…—le llamó en un susurro._

_— ¿M?_

_—Te quiero…_

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Pues he aquí el cuarto Drabble. Este es del tema "Las emociones ante un rechazo".

¡Más besos! :*

Tsuki-chan Scout


End file.
